monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Longsword114
You can only get Thunder Sacs from HR4 and up khezu. Carbalite ore can only be obtained from HR4 and up Mining spots The Other way to get Thunder Sacs is from Trenya I'm not sure were to send him and for how much, hope this helped DeadCat 04:14, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks a ton, Lol itll be a little while before i get there ^^, Just another question, i rly liked your page and was wondering how to get it like that? Pls reply soon as possible =) Longsword114 15:27, 26 July 2008 (UTC) On the top of your userpage type: Then fill in all the blanks To make the Border Like things like I have "Contact Me" or "Wikipedia Wise" all you have to do is type something like this: Contact Me Hope this helped ! Hmm...Didnt seem to work? ill leave my page AS IS. so you can see, and tell me what i did wrong.... Darn >:| Longsword114 23:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Well lol, if i try to fill in the blanks lol, Stupid me, Ill type if this works or not , Tyvm neway lol =) Longsword114 23:06, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Darn it, it didnt work......Curses...Any suggestions? I might not be back on for a while since im going to busch gardens in about 5 minuites, Familys yelling at me >.< Ill check back later. Longsword114 23:10, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I fixed the userbox for you. :D DeadCat 03:00, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :D Thanks so much, it really looks great =) Oh im so happy!! ty lol Longsword114 15:38, 27 July 2008 (UTC) No problem, you need anything else just tell me. :D DeadCat 17:08, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Sure thing :), And im overjoyed that i just got to the five star quests for the old lady ^^ Longsword114 20:00, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Kushala - Longsword Strategy hey. the most useful attacks to use with a long sword are the downward strike (running with weapon out and triangle), swing and jump back (weapon out and press triangle and circle at same time), and that rage mode. what are you having a problem with? getting hits in or he's hitting you too much? PitchBlack696 (talk) 00:06, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Chat i see u enter that chat and i do see wut ur typing and i do respond, there is something wrong on ur end, and the wiki has nothing to do with the chat. Truerurouni(talk) 02:40, 29 July 2008 (UTC) i do respond but im not going to argu wit u on this matter. something ir wrong with ur connection, i dont know wut though. Truerurouni(talk) 02:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ok what ya gona do is devil slicer wont work get a good gun or get the tigrex tooth or any thing raw damage good but i all ways use a gun and clust him to death user:boltman dang man ok upgrade bone katana wolf or upgrade blango destroyer iv never had my arm twisted like this or try going on kia and tigrex farm i saw you had yes to online user:boltman31 oh thats ok try the lobster gun no prob fell free to ask me anything user:boltman31 strat grav ok use shock traps,pitfall traps,and flashes just stay under his leg cut his chest open so he can fell eliments user:boltman31 hey quick question do you have a you tube page i was thinkin we could be freands user:boltman31 good i like killing the HR6 one. thanks for voting. it will change in 1 min Death horseman94 14:13, 1 August 2008 (UTC) re:RS ok so if you used to play it,did you get to at least lvl 100 *did you get members *my username is hugedragon20 *thanks for your username,no i will add you asap Death horseman94 14:49, 2 August 2008 (UTC) oh and can you offer me some help,cos im still crap on it. runescape im logging on 2morrow or tonight,lol u just missed me hammer everyone in the dual arena wots ur name on it ,gain. mines hugedragon20 Death horseman94 21:07, 2 August 2008 (UTC) you mean now? hey ive come across a number of initials and have no idea what they mean eg.your message had:d i dont know what it means so chould you tell me what these mean please: *d *xd *imfao(i think) if you chould it will really help. thanks Death horseman94 21:22, 2 August 2008 (UTC) =Becoming an Admin= Sorry I didn't answer from before. I've just been busy with work, hobbies, and life. There's nothing set as to what it takes to become an admin, but I will be getting to that and discussing it with some people soon. PitchBlack696 (talk) 05:22, 3 August 2008 (UTC) answer an question the caps were on and i dint notice .what else went wrong???? ya i dont mind if four people croud him he jumps in the air and i sed that one has one and the other has 2 boltman31 i dont mind if you do you need help user:boltman31 ok first stop panicing man ok you do need a wifi max second yes you do need a it pluged in check out this guide "Getting Online with MHF1/2" Guides after that what you need to do is go in guild hall online then start kia need more questions ask me user:boltman31 hope to se you on kia soon lol now can u tell me what the others mean (xd) quick question longsword do you know were to get a good wifi max would you like to know user:boltman31 ok ill tell ya ok if you got an amazon acount or ebay.if you dont cheack the following sites curcut city.com,best buy.com,comp usa.com,micro center.com,target.com cheack the site before going there. alright man good luck user:Boltman31 september 22 ah thanks the wep i used was the smolder dragon sword and the new game september 22 i think not really sure but it mab be in gamestop soon you should really think of getting a youtube im the same age as you a know???? user:boltman31 Re: .... Sorry dude, I've been kinda busy with scholl and all, so I haven't had much time on the wiki, but I promise that you'll be in the cjapters soon. Note though: Ookami is about to appear in ch. 4, so you might not appear yntil ch. 6, 7, or 8. You die in 10. Vizard45 5:00, 21 August 2008(UTC) ok it a youtbe video by deathslayer31 every should know now Inferno Tyrants To join you have to get on the chat when RidleyBear or me is on and answer a quiz according to you HR. its actually pretty easy. Ookamikazuchi 02:11, 26 August 2008 (UTC) also congrats on all 1*-4* Ookamikazuchi 02:31, 26 August 2008 (UTC) hmm... i dont know what to say then... ill ask ridley and ill let you know what he says. Ookamikazuchi 23:15, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Re: <(^^<) Actually, ive been trying to get on there, it's just been so dead. And im busy with school. Vizard45 10:30, 27 August 2008(UTC) hahahahahahaha lol i was reading through ur article and i was laughing at ur real name (wats it 2 u). anyway how did u lose ur password to runescape. i have herd of a totaly awesome retro runescape but i can only tell u if u promise not to ever tell any1 exept members of this wiki. is that ok.and any questions then leave them on ur next reply plz. cya --Death horseman94 08:45, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Shut up If your going to tell me that i have miss spelt my words, go grow some legs and balls, but Die First Motherhugger! And tell me this, if it is miss spelt, then why can u read it to tell me it is, and if your so clever to tell me it, then your smarter than other people, which means other people will be able to read it, which means i dont NEED to change it. No, no permission, coz if you do i will get you deleted, and BTW dont try altering it coz i haveeverything i have written on here written on paper to re-write it incase of accidental deletion or viruses. HA! You just got PWNED! You Got Owned, Owned Owned Owned! HA! Sorry Hey, Sorry about that comment earlier, i was in a bad mood, just gonna say, yeah, you can edit all the mis-spelt words, JUST THE MIS-SPELT, coz remeber, written on paper! LOLz, anway, yeah, go ahead and edit the page and mis-spelt words. BTW, what armours you got, if you have seen my page, you will have seen all my armours and weapons, what ones you got? reply back soon bye Fatalis-600 19:18, 1 September 2008 (UTC) BTW LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL ROFL. :D It's Me Hey longsword144, sorry for the late reply, I log in and out at random times, so I can answer your questions real quick or real slow. Anyway if you want to unlock shogun you need to complete blangonga and yian garuga's solo training. As for rathalos, you need to beat tigrex and diablos solo training. Once again I apologize for the late reply. Vesuvius 3:08, 5 September 2008 dual plesioth This is an easy mission if you know how to do it, leave a message on my talk and i will help you :] Gazzatheanomalystic777 18:10, 10 September 2008 (UTC) If your'e talking about the G rank dual plesioth mission I was able to solo it. It's pretty easy if you can get an akantor bow. I beat him with few problems with akantor bow and silver sol armor. --SilverGod 04:41, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Breaktime I put that there because im not on here all the time, only occasionally or wen i see somethings needs to be done. The wiki isnt growing much lately so deadcats been able to handle it pretty well by himself. Im taking a lil break from the wiki and MH, it was getting old and boring ( i know, its treason to call MH boring but it is possible if uve been playing as long as i have). im still around and i check up on the wiki at least once a day. the CURRENTLY INACTIVE is up there so that noone will try to contact me with a question or such that someone else can answer. see ya 'round. Truerurouni(talk) 00:38, 11 September 2008 (UTC) about ur RS account... u no how u lost ur password did u put recoveries on??? cos if u did then u can get ur account back. Death horseman94 15:22, 20 October 2008 (UTC) dont 4get theres hope everywhere and hope this helps RE: runescape WTF U DONT SHARE ACCOUNTS MAN!! thats why it got stolen XD. id get a new account and stART again. thats the best thing to do and ill get u some money and beginner weapons to boost u. --Death horseman94 09:58, 24 October 2008 (UTC) btw i got bandos godsword and 89 cooking but not in hiscores XP thanks i will give that a try later... oh and btw i have granite maul. and im getting a bandos godsword...how cool innit --Death horseman94 17:27, 23 November 2008 (UTC) create a new account and i will add it and give you some stuff that begginers need. im doing the same with fatalis-600 (user) http://www.runescape.com/ click this link (left) to go to rs homepage and this one(http://www.runescape.wikia.com/) to find any help that ur stuck on. and also im combat level 58 hope this helps =] runescape want me to create u an account so ya can get playin again? ill buy you some stuff to get u started again. w00t i got 600k just from yew logs =D my account: w:c:runescape:User:Fadalisdestroyer666 Death horseman94 15:23, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ur new acc delete this asap plz. username: ricecake16 password:fadalisdestroyer666 note that i have not been on it --Death horseman94 21:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC)